Elemental Spirits
by Nikita101
Summary: When newbie Nicky comes to the Palmwoods, she meets up with the boys, discovering what they mean to the long passed prophecy, and to her... Loved, betrayed, and beaten. This is her story... May contain Slash likely not though  Logan/OC Kendall/OC James/OC
1. Chapter 1: Love At First Fight

Chapter 1: Love at First Fight

**Kendall's POV:**

The boys walked through the lobby, voices sore after their rough rehearsal. Though the training was irritating, their spirits were high and a smile seemed to be upon all their faces. Logan however, seemed to be bummed out, since Gustavo had continuously argued with him.

"Cheer up bud," Kendall said, "He always yells at us, there isn't anything you could have done."

"Yes there was," Logan snapped, catching his friends off guard, "I could have actually done something right. I mean come on! I know that song since, like, forever…." His voice trailed off, as the sound of bickering filled the lobby, and all boys turned toward the front desk, where sat Mr. Bitters who was arguing with a girl.

**Logan's POV**:

He had never seen her before, so she must have been new. She wore a beige blouse, which drooped over her shoulders, revealing a white strap. Her jean shorts were belted by a long blue scarf, and she wore black converse with white socks. Her chestnut and red hair went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and her voice sounded like that of angel, though it's tone was sharp and irritated. If he hadn't kept his cool, Logan was certain he would have begun to daydream.

"I told you oh so many times!" explained Bitters, a harsh tone rising in his throat, "rooms are for reserved guests only!"

"And I told you, that I made a flippin' reservation already!" argued the girl. Her shoulders were back and her hand twitched with anger.

Almost uncontrollably, Logan started walking towards her. _Oh what am I getting_ _myself into_, he thought. He reached out and tapped her on the shoulder, fear making the hair on the back of his neck stick out as she stared at him.

**?'s POV:**

Someone reached out and grabbed her shoulder, and she turned to look at a guy with short brown hair and eyes to match, who had apparently stepped up to break up the fight. He didn't even know her, and yet he decided to help her. Why? Was he really one of the ones she searched for? Though she was sure she had seen him before, he was new to her, and somewhat attractive…. He turned to the guy at the desk and began to speak.

"Mr. Bitters, I'm sure there's a misunderstanding," he finally spoke, as three other boys came up behind him. "Maybe, something was never imputed into the computer or a missed word over the phone-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" yelled Bitters, suddenly pointing to her, "You! Get out! I won't give you a room no matter what!"

He stormed out of the lobby and into his office, grunting things under his breath no one could understand.

**Logan's POV:**

She was crushed, it was obvious, now that he could see her face. Her eyes were crystal blue and almost sliver through the tears rolling down her lightly tanned skin. Dodging the four of them, she walked off and sat down on the lobby couch, with two suitcases close behind. Her head collapsed into her hands and she began to sob.

Logan stared at Kendall, with a gaze asking what he should do, but his best friend wasn't sure and motioned for him to go and comfort her. Shaking, he started to walk towards her, looking behind his shoulders at James and Carlos, who were almost bracing themselves for the eruption this newbie might have. Warily, Logan got closer, and prepared for impact.

"Um… Are you alright?" he questioned. She looked up, tears in her eyes and a glare that stared at him. But her expression dropped, and a sigh arose from her lungs.

"Does it look like it?" she replied, " I've saved money for 10 years in an orphanage, and apparently, it's all been a waste of time….." Logan instantly sat beside her, and his arm went around her shoulders. James and Carlos were confused, when Kendall went around the couch and sat on her other side.

"Sorry that your trip has been a waste," he spoke, as she looked up at him, " If there was anything we could do to help, we would." He reached for her hand and held it, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

" We could let her stay with us!" blurted Logan. As a smile grew on his face, four heads whipped around to look at him, shock in their eyes.

"Why would you do that?" the newbie questioned, confusion and interest in her sky blue eyes. "You don't even know my name, and yet you wish for me to stay with you." Logan himself was surprised as well, since it came out of nowhere. But she was really pretty, and seemed really nice. Though the true reason he wanted her to stay, made him unsure…..

"Well, maybe if Gustavo thinks you have talent you can stay permanently, and beside, where else will you go?" he questioned. James and Carlos looked at each other, and Kendall's hand grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him up from his spot by the girl. Though he said nothing, the look in his eyes said a thousand words. It spoke: _Are you insane? We don't know her and yet you want her to join us? _ But then, his eyes left Logan, and turned to the girl, and she smiled at him, appearently unaware of the silent conversation he was having.

"Well, I guess she can come, but remember that it isn't my opinion…" Logan grabbed Kendall as soon as he finished and grabbed the new girl's bag. James grinned and Carlos leaped for joy, a smile across his face. As the five started to leave the lobby, Logan turned to their new companion, her chestnut hair danced as she walked.

"By the way," he began and cocked his head to the side as he spoke, "what's you name?"

"Oh yeah," she replied, "Nikita. Call me Nicky."

**Authors Note: **

**Okay, I know it's short but, I haven't had computer time. Sorry!**

**Please, please, please review and rate!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at 2J

**Chapter 2: Arrival at 2J**

**Nicky's POV:**

As the five teens walked down the halls, Nicky wondered what had come over these boys, in which she had just met. Racking her brain on what she had learned of them, she began to remember. _Okay, so Logan: the shy, smart one. Wants to be a doctor. closest friend: Kendall. Carlos: hyper-active one. Loves corndogs and isn't so bright. Closest friend: James._ A glace from the tall blonde behind her reminded her of his name. _Kendall: Leader, athletic, and cute. _ Surprise that she thought that made Nicky shake her head to erase the thought. Now onto the tall light brown haired guy in front. _Ugh…. James: Self centered and a player. Has dated almost all the girls at the Palmwoods and only cares about his appearance. Closest friend: Carlos. Dateable: never._

"You alright princess?" James asked, interrupting her thoughts. Nicky frowned, _Is he_ _seriously hitting on me?_ she thought.

"Yes Mr. Diamond," she retorted, "I'm fine."

"We're here!" blurted Carlos. He began bouncing up and down, obviously trying to control his excitement. "You're gonna love it Nicky! There's a swirly slide and videogames, and then there's Fish stick Fridays and-"

Logan had cupped his hand over the latino's mouth, interrupting him. "Why don't we let her find out for herself Carlos?" He nodded and pulled Logan's hand off. Kendall pulled out the key and handed it to James. He looked at Nicky with teasing eyes.

"What's the magic word?" he joked, but she knew what he really wanted. But Kendall was quicker, snagging James' hair a giving a hard tug. As he yelped in pain, Nicky could barely help but giggle under her breath, but poked Kendall in the ribs when he had enough. As he released his grasp, James stumbled in pain, then pulled out a shiny black comb, and began running it through his hair.

Logan grabbed the key and unlocked the door, and beckoning her, whispered n her ear, "Nicky, welcome to your new home….."

**Kendall's POV:**

Whoa. Nicky was acting like she had never seen an apartment before, of even an actual home before. Though standing still, it seemed her mind was bouncing off the walls. A smile went from ear to ear across her face and unknowingly, she had grabbed the closest person's hand, that being Logan, and was squeezing it so hard that began to grow pale, and his arm to grow limp.

Telling her to stop was unnecessary, because she let go and shot off into the room, only to be stopped by James, who had grabbed her by the wrist, then swung her into his arms. She twisted and turned to be released, but to no avail. And to James' misfortune, she elbowed him in the gut, causing him to release her. But, she wasn't done yet. As a token of revenge, as he was bent over, her furred snow boot came up to his shoulder, and she shoved him to the ground. He crumpled up in pain and a smirk rose on her face. Kendall jotted down a note in his head: Remember not to anger Nicky….

**Nicky's POV:**

_I hope that taught him a lesson,_ she thought. As the other boys watched the taller one on the floor cringing, a young girl, longing around 13, walked into the room, a bag of chips in here hand.

"Hey big brother, who's this?" she asked, clearly looking at Kendall.

"Kendall," Nicky stated, "you never told me that you had a sister." Kendall blinked, and smiled at her, obviously feeling forgetful.

"Kendall," she said mockingly," you never told me you had a girlfriend." Nicky glared at her, blue eyes glistening. Kendall interrupted, right before anything could start.

"Nicky," he started, "this is Katie, and Katie, this is Nicky. She isn't my girlfriend, and we plan on asking mom if she can live here with us." Katie's jaw dropped, and the chips fell to the ground.

James came around to Katie's left side and began to whisper something in her ear, which nobody could hear. _What on earth is he up to? _Nicky thought. He caught her gaze and smiled a creepy grin, while a smirk rose on Katie's face.

"Well, I'm fine with her staying, but mom will a different matter," she shrugged. As she walked out of the apartment, shoving Nicky into Logan as she left. Logan was leaning on the table and slipped when she fell on top of him, causing both of them to fall on the floor, with Nicky landing on Logan. Carlos and Kendall burst into laughter and James chuckled under his breath.

After calming down, Kendall helped Nicky off of Logan and the Logan himself. As the two stretched their sore muscles from falling, Nicky began to panic, feeling her neck and searching the floor. _Where was it?_

**Kendall's POV:**

She seemed to be looking for something. Her forensic searching was stopped by James clearing his throat. In his hand was a silver chain, with a dog tag on it.

"Looking for this?" he teased dangling it in front of her face. She went to grab it, but he moved his hand out of her reach. She began to get frustrated, and once again caught him unprepared. This time with just a simple twist of the wrist, and a yelp of pain of course.

"Thanks James," she thanked. She wasn't to be messed with by far. As she fastened the chain around her neck, Carlos popped the question that everyone was thinking.

"What's so special about that chain anyway?"

As she began to answer, someone opened the door. Kendall smiled and waved.

"Hey mom, this is Nicky."


End file.
